dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wounded in the Forest
Figurine Is there any other use for the figurine? Statueofmike 21:50, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't seem like there is, unfortunately. Btw if anyone has the Total Stealing mod installed, they can obtain the figurine without needing to loot Deygan using the dialogue options. However, the game will not recognize it as having being taken from him and he will not ask about it (presumeably because the figurine is not normally an item you can steal). Too bad there's no other use for it, I was thinking of using it as a barter item for when you deal with the crazy hermit. - Trucidation (talk) 03:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Map location I took a screenshot of the map location (seen here) as I was finding the directions on the page to be a bit confusing since stating to go East until a Waterfall and then south would put you at the Grand Oak clearing, not the actual location of Deygan. I felt having the map of te exact location would be slightly more helpful, however I am unsure exactly where to place it on the page. If anyone could either place it themselves, or tell me where I could place it it would be much appreciated. Crazy sam10 13:20, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :I can just add a gallery section with the image and wait for it to be moved if you like. It's just it's been a while since I left this message, and while there has been active users around, no one has seemed to reply yet. Leaving me at a bit of an impasse at what to do. Crazy sam10 18:40, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :: I think non-Inquisition pages are just off the radar for a lot of people right now. It'd be great if you could add it to the gallery. - Keladin Storm (Talk) 18:50, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :::That's understandable. Newer games tend to take precedence. Anyway, thanks for the reply and the image has been added. If it needs to be moved around then feel free to do so, I just added it to the bottom as I did not know if there was any order needed. Crazy sam10 19:03, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :::: That's perfect -- thank you! -- Keladin Storm (Talk) 20:32, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Exploit Duplication of Deygan's Items This part in the article: "You can get two sets of Deygan's items, and a few other miscellanea, by looting him when unconscious, waking him, killing him when he next falls unconscious, and then looting his body." Cannot be replicated on the PC (this is with full use of the toolset in testing). I attempted to add a short note to that effect in the article, but apparently that was a bad thing, as it was undone by someone else, with the note that the main article is not a forum. "(EDIT: Cannot be replicated on PC)" was the entirety of my edit, little did I know I was starting a blog. See, I'm expanding my Comprehensive Fixpack for the game (over 120 bugs newly fixed in version 3 so far and counting), and I wasted 3 or 4 hours on that false information (or at least dangerously incomplete, since it didn't specify only PS3 or Xbox). Every edit I have made while working on this project trying to correct misinformation on things like that have been removed by someone else. I'm not sure what kind of editing process is going on here that prioritizes keeping misinformation in the main article and corrections only on the talk pages - unless there's some mechanism I'm unaware of that would ever translate corrections brought up in the talk pages to *end up* correcting the main article - and if there is such a mechanism, please let me know what it is. Qwinn (talk) 08:04, January 31, 2017 (UTC)